problems make people fall in love
by toxicvampirekisses
Summary: the gang is in college and there’s nothing but mayhem with all of the cute couples forming and the people after sesshomaru for his wealth and after kagome for her power there’s so many problems but the only way to solve them is together…but first they hav


**A/N:** ok so u al know I am a good writer but I suck at spelling and at detail…this is my second fan fiction but the first one I took down and I'm not planning on putting it back up because it sucked a lot! Ok so hope you all like the story.

Information:

**Pairings**: sesshomaru/kagome rin/shippo inuyasha/Kikyo/Kara sango/mariku

**Time setting: **present time there all in college

**Ages: **yeah there all 19 except Kara she's 18

**Relations:**

rin sesshomaru inuyasha Kara: all sisters and brothers Rin is human (Kara is adopted and has been in the taniso family for 3 years and has a strong bond with sesshomaru and Rin)

kagome, Kikyo, sango: sisters (sango is there cousin but her parents both died in a fire)

shippo: kagome best friend/brother (shippo acts like a brother toward kagome because they have know each other so long)

**Summary: the gang is in college and there's nothing but mayhem with all of the cute couples forming and the people after sesshomaru for his wealth and after kagome for her power there's so many problems but the only way to solve them is together…but first they have to find each other….**

"talking"

'**thinking'**

_inner voices_

_**Normal typing**_

**Tehe ok time for the story now**

**_Kagome was laying in her dorm room that she had moved into the night before. Her mother and father where all there to help her moving but had left before 12:30 that night so they had time to make it back to Kyoto before morning arrived and Sota had to go to school. Kagome had the next two days before her classes started today she was going to meet her friends and explore the campus. _**

_**-BBBEEEEEEPPP BBBBBEEEEEEPPPPPP BBBBBBEEEEEEPPP- **_

**Kagome's arm came out of the dark blue blankets and hit the snooze button.**

"Ugh, just 5 more minuets…."

-**_BBBBEEEEPPPP BBBBEEEPPP BBBEEEEPPP-_**

"alright alright I'm up shit!"**_ Kagome swung her legs over the side of her bed and just sat there looking at the bed opposite of hers to see that her sister Was already awake and in the shower. Kagome walked to the door and yelled._**

"KIKYO HURRY UP I HAVE TO SHOWER TO WE HAVE A HALF AN HOUR TILL WE HAVE TO MEET THE OTHERS!"

Kagome waited for a response but never got one….

"KIKYO…Kikyo…?" **_kagome opened the door to the bathroom to find that Kikyo wasn't in there the shower was just runing to make her think that Kikyo was in there so that kagome was late._**

"I'll kill her.." **_kagome walked into the bath room and striped herself of her clothes and got in the steaming hot shower._**

"ow ow ow hot hot…" **_kagome turned the showers hot water down so it was warm but not burning hot. _**"ahhh so much better" **_kagome continued with her shower and got out._**

_**Kagome walked to the closet and looked for something to wear she found a baby blue shirt with the words baby girl spray panted in white with gold glitter.**_

"this is pretty…even if its Kikyo's I'm going to wear it. I'm going to wear it with her army design Minnie skirt." **_kagome pulled the skirt out and set the outfit on the chair next to the desk. As she went to go and get underwear and a bra out of the solid oak dresser. Kagome walked back to the bed and put on her bra and underwear. Kagome grabbed the outfit and put the skirt and the top on. Kagome looked at her self in the mirror. _**_hmm…I look __in this I should steal Kikyo's clothes more often. Its time for me to go I guess…_

**_kagome grabbed the keys to the dorm and walked out the door to meet her friends by the main building. Kagome was walking to the elevator but she wasn't looking strait ahead of her she was looking down at her shoes. _**

_**Someone was also walking toward the elevator they where also not looking where they where going. Kagome clashed with the other person walking to the elevators.**_

_ouch, what happened… **kagome looked up to see a man with long white hair with a silk black shirt with a blue moon on the back. He had on blue jeans that had cross chains on them. Kagome blushed as she noticed**_

_**The man was starring at her.**_

"oh, im so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going…I-I'm kagome and you are?"

_**The man looked at kagome and smirked at what she was wearing and that he could see up her skirt.**_

_**"**_sesshomaru" **_sesshomaru held his hand out to her and helped her up. Kagome took his hand and stood up._**

"thanks…wait aren't you Kara and rin's brother?**_ kagome asks sesshomaru and sesshomaru raises an eyebrow "_**yes I am I'm on my way to meet them right now. Where are you headed?" **_kagome smiled "_**same place as you to meet the girls and inuyasha, shall we go together?"

"if that's what you wish, kagome." **_sesshomaru begin walking to the elevators again and kagome fallows closely behind. Thay reach the elevators and walk into the one that opened first. "_**after you kagome" **_kagome smiled at the way her name just rolled off his tongue so wonderfully. Kagome walked into the elevator and sesshomaru walked in after she did. Kagome pressed the down button so they stopped on the ground level floor. The elevator jerked on the 5th floor and make kagome fall forward towered sesshomaru and she landed on him. _**

_**Kagome blushed. There faces where so close. Kagome didn't know why but she wanted to kiss his nice delicate lips. Kagome leaned closer to him and lightly touched his lips with hers.**_

_what is this wench thinking? To kiss this sesshomaru when he did not kiss her first! This is an outrage she dares to kiss this sesshomaru without his permission _

_**Sesshomaru pulled away as soon as her lips touched his and pushed her away. **_"what do you think you are doing? I don't know you, you don't know me no one ever touch's this sesshomaru with out his permission."

_**kagome landed hard on the floor when sesshomaru pushed her away. **ow he's so rude and to think I wanted to kiss him_

_-DING-_

_**The elevator opened to see…..**_

_**A/N: well that's the first chapter. I left u all on a cliffy sorry but yeah tell me what u think. I need 3 reviews before I can update so review so I can update soon.by the way this is 5 pages long but it came out kinda short sorry i will try to make it longer for u all next time!!! PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**Ja Ne **_


End file.
